XC: Runnin’ Scared
Plot: This is a story about a boy named Benjamin Xion, living in Echolin, Xalgon. He is turning 18 very soon and is excited to ditch class with his best friend Samuel Wellfell, to travel to the Underside. What Ben doesn’t know is that his newly discovered abilities will be the very reason he will be targeted. Episode one: Meet Benjamin Xion a young boy living in Echolin, Xalgon; about to turn 18. As an early birthday present, his father, Charles gave him prototype echo recorder. Ben meets up with Sam to catch the E-Train to the Academy. The Boys talk about new Echo tech and also their plans to go to the "Underside" Episode two: Ben is less than 24 hours away from The Underside. Although he will miss staring at beautiful Lora. Lots of girls pick on Lora for her beautiful hair and shy personality as if she doesn’t belong, but Ben likes her anyway. On this day in echemistry class on Ben’s words of encouragement she sticks up for her self in the middle of class. Outbursting and bursting into flames. When the fire is put out she remains unburnt, unconscious, and bald. Did those girls set her on fire? Episode three: Its Ben’s Birthday and while he and Sam are not going to Echemistry due to the celebration; Lora’s sudden burst scares them as well. Lora never returns to class, those girls were accused and questioned for arson but they passed the lie detector test. They try not to wonder about what could of caused the accident while sneaking past the E.A. into the “Underside” Episode four: Now in the Underside, the boys know that echolin crystal and buy them anything and anybody. Drugs, Booze, and Boobs is on the menu tonight. While intoxicated Sam gets into a fist fight with more than one local at the same time. Coming to his friends rescue Ben over come with adrenaline and while he is wrestling with one of the locals he grabs his arm and it Flash freezes, and shatters on impact. And his mother already knows. Episode Five: Ben learns that his mother and father along with himself are not from Echolin nor are they from Xalgon. His new abilities would be a normal thing on their home planet. His mother Sabrina is a telepath and his father Charles has the brain of like a super computer which explains how they both got their jobs. Above all of that his mother warns Ben, “They fear what they do not understand and fear is easily manipulated into hate or jealously.” Episode Six: Ben goes to the Academy with his mothers warning heavy on his mind; he and Sam both notice that Lora still is not back at the academy. What is at the academy is E.A. soldiers with these new collars. An announcement comes onto the P.A. asking student to report strange events to E.A. officers located around the school, help echolin defeat the new threat. A scream is heard from the girls bathroom, and not soon after the E.A. drag out Lina whose skin seems covered in the same marble material the bathroom counter is made of. On Ben’s walk home he see’s many E.A. soldiers patrolling the streets. Episode Seven: Ben returns home and finds his mother talking with Lora’s mother Katrina in their native language. Giving the worried mother her privacy, Ben goes upstairs and tries to do homework but can’t focus over the cries of Katrina a grieving mother, and the e-birds in the sky patrolling the sky. His father burst through the door with alarming news “They have started the witch hunt.. they rounding up what they are now calling powered people and sticking them in these horrific camps.” Episode Eight: Ben is completely unaware of what that means but Katrina leaves with lightning speed and Charles and Sabrina jump into action. The plan retreat to the Underside. Episode Nine: Will Xion and Katrina make it alive to the Underside? The E.A. are hot on their tails along with the other “powered people” Episode Ten: Sabrina does not make across the border with her family, Ben swears revenge on the eastlins, he begins to train to increase his ability. Characters and Locations Benjamin Xion:'A young boy who has been living in Echolin for all his life and when he turns 18 he can flash freeze with the touch of his hands. He’s a normal Echolin kid following the rules of the nation but wanting to have a good time on his birthday. (Protagonists) '''Sam Wellfell:'Best-friend to Benjamin, equal in looks but a bigger rule breaker than Ben will ever be. Sam does care about his friend and his safety and thinks his abilities are cool and wonders about all the cool things they could do with it. 'Sabrina Xion:'a Telepath from another planet, came to echolin with her husband Charles. On Xalgon she is a mild manner psychologist. On her home planet she was one of the best hand to hand fighters on the planet due to her ability to read the minds of her opponent. 'Charles Xion:'Benjamins father with a rather strange ability, he can remember and recall in piece of information/events he has come across as if he was watching a video of it. Calling it the super brain. On Xalgon he is quickly accepted into the Scientist rank of Echolin. 'Lora:'A young girl who was very shy not quite fitting in with all the other girls at the academy. The one time she tries to stand up for her self her abilities activate. She is a walking star. Lora is taken away and not seen again. 'Katrina:'The mother of Lora with the ability to move(punch kick run) at extremely speeds. She came with Charles and Sabrina to Echolin to start a new life in order to get away from her abusive husband. 'The E.A. ': A.k.a the Echolin Army, cold non verbal soldiers who do exactly what they are told. They understand their position in the hierarchy is to serve the people or enforce rules from "The Order" (Antagonist) '''Locations: Echo City- One of the many residential areas the people of echolin live in on the east side. Full of lush gardens and small wildlife. Mostly the scientist and inventors live in this area. 'The Academy:'The education center of Echolin, from small children to young adults go here. Learning the basics in adolescence years but by the time you are 16 its time to start figuring out where your place in society will be. '''The Underside: '''The west side of Echolin separated from the east side by a wall. Folks travel to the underside to do their dirty or guilty pleasures filled. There are multiple ways to get across to the underside but the most popular is a small hole in the wall. Business Information: Target Market: Men 18-45 Why it works: The first installment of Xalgon Chronicles needs to leave room for the imagination of the audience to grow. Using sounds to describe the world is a powerful thing. A Podcast is a strictly audio entertainment, listening to suspenseful action can be fun. Because its only audio Runnin Scared would invite readers to draw up any kind of fan art that they feel represents Echolin until we release cannon art-work or the next narrative. Medium: Podcast Platform: iTunes, Anchor other free podcast stations Genre: Suspense/Action Additive Comprehension: This is the first installment to Xalgon with no visuals allows the audience to dream and draw up their own world to look around through Ben's eyes. There are characters who reappear from the Podcast. Lora for example.